gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chord Overstreet
Chord Overstreet, born February 17, 1989,Chord Overstreet Biography is a 25-year-old actor and singer. He is best known for his portrayal of Sam Evans on Glee . Personal life Overstreet was born to Julie Miller and Paul OverstreetStar-News April 16, 1996 in Nashville, Tennessee and raised on their farm just outside of Nashville.Chord Overstreet All Access He has two older siblings, Nash and Summer, and three younger, Harmony, Skye and Charity. Nash plays guitar in the band "Hot Chelle Rae,"Hot Chelle Rae reaches for pop stardom which Overstreet was seen in one of their music videos "Tonight, Tonight." He said in an interview with Vanity Fair about how he got his name: "I got the name from my mom and dad. I come from a big family—I have four sisters and one brother—and I was the third one born. And there are three notes in a chord, so, that’s how I got that name. My dad’s in the music business so he gave me a musical name."Will Chord Overstreet Go Full Brokeback on Glee? Career Overstreet made his debut in the web series, Private, television debut on iCarly, and his film debut in The Hole ''in 2009.'Glee''s Chord Overstreet Sings His Way Into Our Hearts As This Week's Hump Day Hottie He was in the unaired pilot of ''No Ordinary Family and landed the role of Sam on Glee in 2010.'Glee': Chord Overstreet talks about his big mouth, name and singing in the shower" After a brief departure from Glee, ''Overstreet appeared in an episode of ''The Middle.Exclusive: Chord Overstreet on Leaving Glee and What's Next (Music and The Middle!) He returned to Glee ''as a recurring character in the third season,UPDATED Glee Exclusive: Chord Overstreet to Return in December! after his contract option to become a series regular wasn’t picked upGlee Exclusive: Darren Criss and Harry Shum Jr. In, Chord Overstreet Out! and he declined the ten-episode deal with a possibility to become a series regular at mid-season.Glee Boss: Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith and Lea Michele Are Staying, But Sam Won't Be Back He declined in order to focus on his music career. Overstreet was made a series regular in the fourth season.[ It’s Official: Chord Overstreet Now a Glee Series Regular He made his animated debut on ''Regular Show as Dusty B. in the episode, "The Thanksgiving Special." The episode aired on November 25, 2013. Chord Overstreet sings the meaning of Thanksgiving on Cartoon Network's 'Regular Show' -- EXCLUSIVE VIDEO Filmography Trivia *He has three dogs named Harley, Apollo and Banjo. *He likes to read and play video games. *He's mastered playing harmonica using his nose. *He is of mixed German/English/Irish and Native American descent. *He does James Earl Jones, George Bush, Michael Jackson and Stewie Griffin (from "Family Guy") impressions. *He took care of baby goats when he was thirteen-fourteen years old, and helped deliver five goat babies on his own. *He is a big fan of Elton John. *He loves to watch sports on Sunday. *He wants to eat sweet food all the time. *Broke up with actress Emma Roberts. *He likes to mow grass, and does so just for fun. *He loves Adele. *When you plug into his splitter you'll find endless Disney songs including those from Tarzan, The Little Mermaid and Mary Poppins. *He was rated ninety-ninth on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010 list.TV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010 *He is named Chord because he was the third born, and there are three notes in a chord. *Some of his siblings also have musical names; such as his sister Harmony. * He makes a cameo in the music video for Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. **His brother Nash is the lead guitarist of the band Hot Chelle Rae. *On October 18, 2011, Chord Overstreet was trending on Twitter as it was announced that he would return to Glee. *After he initially left Glee, he appeared on a show on ABC called "The Middle" as teacher named Mr. Wilkerson. *He has a passion for river dancing. *He has one brother and four sisters. *He was taught how to do body rolls by Dianna Agron. *He was voted sixty-ninth Sexiest Man on Glamour Magazine 2011. *He is number twenty-four on BuddyTV's Sexiest Men of 2012. *He was voted one of the sexiest men alive in People magazine's sexiest men alive 2010 issue. *He worked with Kellan Lutz and Ashley Greene in A Warriors Heart. *He is a baritone. *Has a bromance with Mark Salling. *His closest guy friends on glee are Mark, Harry and Darren. *He was considered the funniest cast member by most of the cast. *He was considered the kookiest person among the cast by Heather Morris. *Vanessa Lengies thinks he's flirty. *He was on iCarly along with one of his best friends Kevin Fonteyne. *Chord is good friends with Ashley Benson. *Chord is also good friends with Taylor Lautner. *Demi Lovato said she has never watched Glee but said she will start just for Chord. *Demi and Chord had been friends even before Chord got famous. *Chord was on the cover of Runway Magazine. *He knows Demi Moore. *Two of Chord's icons are Brad Pitt and Christian Bale. *He said that in real life he is the typical guy that in Glee Club everyone probably hates. *He grew his hair out for "Locks of Love" in 2013.is sam gonna have a haircut soon?” He may indeed. He's growing it out for "locks of love." *He wasn't self-conscious about his mouth/lips until he started working on Glee. *There are ten things he doesn't get about women. *Daleastreet is the friendship term for Darren, Lea and Chord. *Chord confirmed on Twitter that of all Sam's relationships, he likes Fabrevans and Bram. Links and Social Networks *Facebook *IMDb *Instagram *iTunes *News Page *Online *Twitter *Vine *YouTube Gallery Tumblr m9paltLYMv1rpdcyao1 500.jpg 0k7W7.jpg 0ffSI.jpg 17459277rachelk7201172011121236pm.jpg 17459297rachelk7201172011121201pm.jpg 1fCHW.jpg 210a9u8.jpg 2mr722f.jpg 4999389327 461f6cfe03 z.jpg 4BVfS.jpg Tumblr_mbiakf1UZT1qgz4dfo4_250.png 5x9vT.jpg BKLYx.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-27.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-40.jpg Beach bowl.jpg Beach bowl2.jpg Beach bowl2344.jpg Blanket.jpg Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+y9M2Lq7rVqbl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord.jpg Chord Overstreet - iCarly.png Chord and Lea.jpg Chord and mr shoe.jpg Chord overstreet19.jpg Chord overstreet (2).jpg Chordocom 006 1.jpg Chordocom 006 4.jpg Chordocom 006 6.jpg Cw7jn.jpg DWNiO.jpg Da9vk.jpg HUvHm.jpg IMC3v.jpg IquRd.jpg Lfp4l.jpg LyP5i.jpg MEANTTOBE.gif MfnBW.jpg Normal chordocom gleecharice 043.jpg O3BYk.jpg Pictures12.jpg Pictures21.jpg Pictures37.jpg Pictures38.jpg Pictures41.jpg Pictures70.jpg Glee-prom-07.jpg Glee-prom-06.jpg Tumblr li25ijW9pt1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ifv7Z101qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0im9pvXN1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0iwxon9Z1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i5z4Vsc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ih87bew1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i8fqL7I1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li06xgML7i1qdx234o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0j59htQB1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0is9ll321qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ivilrqc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ijf8HuW1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ioqPATL1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i79UdjE1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ibsocGz1qgf725o1 400.jpg Chord teaching di how to use a camera.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+2rY4qsNnGGQl.jpg tumblr_llmjfnTNsv1qhuxxdo1_400.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+yDKWAESQpXOl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+jpWrqkbEO2Xl.jpg tumblr_lmhuqenzB71qdu86bo1_500.png Tumblr lmhn50x3nb1qdgqfoo1 500.png Chord+Overstreet+Short+Hairstyles+Short+Straight+Ynhxpu2OfGPl.jpg 4.164732.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+fJUJeupJYYMl.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+M4EuJ0Y32Sil.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+V-OYfYMsRp5l.jpg 026ob.jpg 180830 10150101766622044 55482772043 6225871 8220368 n.jpg Chord7.jpg GleeBTS.Chord 509.jpg tumblr lidgszr2H31qzyzyno1 500.jpg 397423_110107792443179_100003318771665_51433_2105564313_n.jpg chord-overstreet-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 chord-overstreet-sag2012-2.jpg tumblr_lz557xio2U1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Overgron.jpg Chord.jpeg Tumblr m0h8eg8hBW1r3hmkto2 500.jpg Tumblr m0h8eg8hBW1r3hmkto1 500.jpg Tumblr m0p73bpWtb1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg tumblr_m1zgxuHqYf1qjn70lo1_500.jpg Chordphoto.jpg tumblr_m2dz99hAe41qashl1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2dz99hAe41qashl1o2_500.jpg 180px-789.jpg 180px-Tumblr la8kraZDOv1qafewko1 500.png Sam Proposes to Quinn.jpg Chord-Overstreet1.jpg|sam evans|link=sally Billionairesam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Picture 3.png Samandquinn.jpg Samrefuses.jpg Samshower.jpg Samsmiles.jpg Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.31.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.35.31 PM.png Untitled.jpg Vlcsnap-715929.png 30bl160jpg.gif Tumblr la7njk1VlP1qafewko1 250.gif Tumblr laa3elILn11qd8trlo1 500.gif Tumblrla8dsuln6v1qcrqi8.gif Chord-Overstreet-photoshoot-glee-16714918-467-700.jpg images (9).jpg images (12E).jpg images (13E).jpg images (1X7).jpg images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (2S4).jpg images (2S5).jpg images (27).jpg ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.jpg Collages.jpg|i promise Pictures1.jpg Quam12.jpg Quinn and Sam.PNG|Quinn and Sam Marry You Glee2x06–04.jpg 123243534657.jpg Tumblr lgowvrtSFM1qz6g3wo1 400.gif A-chord overstreet.jpg Cccccccccccc.png SAM THRUSTING.gif Tumblr lhia58maNz1qhoa6co1 1280.png Aram.jpg Mike3.jpg Mike1.jpg Mike hellno.jpg Mike troutymouth.jpg Mike4.jpg Sam&Mini.jpg Tumblr lj5movvQn01qi6m2fo1 250.gif Sam Evans photoshoot.jpg Prom Night-9.jpg Prom Night-6.jpg GD_AAF_COVER-260x260.jpg chord-overstreet-2011-teen-choice-awards.jpg Sam in gold shorts.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg Evans-03.jpg Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL 0669.jpg Glee Brittany and Sam Kiss in Blame it On The Alcohol.jpg Quinnandsam456.png SAM UNDERWEAR.png Samchel25.png Samevans-glee-audition.png Samtana.png Trouty mouth 88.png Tumblr lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1 500.gif Hevans.png Hevans - Duets.gif 1-B.jpg 11.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg SamRSC2.png SamRSC.png SamHOTS2.png SamHOTS.png SamMITM.png BlaineSamC.png SamEMC.png chord dom.jpg tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o1_250.png tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o2_250.png tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o3_250.png b9aeb9b69b2b11e1a9f71231382044a1_7.jpg Chord-overstreet-picture.jpg Chord-overstreet.jpg Happy-23rd-birthday-Chord-Overstreet-01.jpg ChordOverstreetAllInWhite.jpg gleeprom08ChordOverstreet.jpg ChordandHarrystopviolence.jpg Tumblr m42ajpAU6h1qgf129o1 500.png Tumblr m42ad186uZ1qgf129o1 500.png tumblr_m42a9xwahN1qgf129o1_500.png 57e7961e9e9e11e1a9f71231382044a1_7.jpg ChordOverstreetBMI.jpg 00046464.jpg 010~132.jpg 011~111.jpg 012~111.jpg 013~101.jpg 014~82.jpg 015~78.jpg 019~66.jpg 022~52.jpg 023~49.jpg Chord MMVA's 1.jpg Chord MMVA's 2.jpg Chord MMVA's 3.jpg Chord MMVA's 4.jpeg Chord MMVA's 5.jpg Chord MMVA's 6.jpg ChordOverstreetRedcarpet.jpg Chordwithpuppy.jpg ChordDarrenStarringrico.jpg HarryChord.png Kevin Mchale and Chord Overstreet.jpg ImagesCARX9NPO.jpg Chord-overstreet-daman-12042010-lead-1-.jpg ChordBeach.jpg ChordOverstreetRedlight.jpg ChordashBenzo.jpg ChordOverstreetTwitteravatar.jpg Instagr.amchorddarrenpingpong.jpg Tumblr m92qzhMxg81qzzzloo1 500.jpg SamSeason4.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.27 PM.png ChordOverstreet.gif ChordOverstreet2.gif ChordOverstreet3.gif ChordOverstreet4.gif ChordOverstreet5.png chord44.gif chord33.gif chord22.gif chord11.gif tumblr_mavxpvNoy11rhongeo3_250.jpg tumblr_mavxpvNoy11rhongeo2_250.jpg tumblr_mavxpvNoy11rhongeo1_250.jpg tumblr_mavx0fDBag1qfphyto4_250.gif tumblr_mavx0fDBag1qfphyto1_250.gif tumblr_mavst9pdmE1r87l9mo1_500.gif tumblr_mavs0sYoNN1rxyf78o4_250.gif tumblr_mavs0sYoNN1rxyf78o2_250.gif tumblr_mavs0sYoNN1rxyf78o1_250.gif tumblr_mavs0q8q7r1rc8a07o1_500.gif tumblr_mavrqtCRbt1r87l9mo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mavqam5KTn1rccdjno4_250.png tumblr_mavqam5KTn1rccdjno3_250.png tumblr_mavqam5KTn1rccdjno2_250.png tumblr_mavqam5KTn1rccdjno1_250.png tumblr_mavooxKUOz1rz32uto2_250.png tumblr_mar7sv8Cys1qfhg93o1_r1_500.png AHS 01.jpg chord 150.png chord 151.png ChordOverstreet12.png tumblr_mbiakf1UZT1qgz4dfo2_r1_250.png tumblr_mbiakf1UZT1qgz4dfo3_250.png 150px-5483627.png A6F Ui4CIAAEEEU.jpg Sam's assests.jpg ChordSpam5.png ChordSpam4.png ChordSpam3.png ChordSpam2.png ChordSpam.png COAB.jpg COAndAshley.jpg CO4.jpg CO3.jpg CO2.jpg CO1.jpg ChordOverStreet1.jpg Tumblr me49z09r7o1qh6prxo1 1280.png Tumblr mcb1k29nIp1rojy6eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mafm72u3Hg1qcnwa9o2 r1 250.gif Dynamicduets bts05.jpg Dynamicduets bts06.jpg tumblr_mhnektJcrP1qkgrq7o1_500.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 19.38.44.png.jpg PaleyFest2013 - 40.jpg PaleyFest13 - 300.jpg PaleyFest13 - 27.png PaleyFest13 - 38.jpg Chord Davis Factor.jpg Chord Wallpaper 5.jpg Chord6 (1).jpg Chord7 (1).png Chord Overstreet1.jpg Jennachord playfest samtina.jpg Hahahtheylookawesome samtina.jpg Chordandjenna samtina.jpg Chordandjenna 2 samtina.jpg Chord playfes.jpg Jennachord playfest samtina.jpg Chordandjenna samtina.jpg Chordandjenna 2 samtina.jpg Chord Wallpaper 5.jpg Chord6 (1).jpg Chord7 (1).png Chord Overstreet1.jpg Chord Davis Factor.jpg ChordOverstreet.jpg Chord-at-Glee-S4-premiere-party-chord-overstreet-32189960-765-1024.jpg Chordoverstreet.png Chord overstreet 2.jpg 249px-Chord7.jpg DARREN AND CHORD.jpg Chord Ovestreet Child like Wonder.gif Kevin Mchale and Chord Overstreet.jpg ChordSpam5.png ChordSpam4.png ChordSpam3.png ChordSpam2.png ChordOverStreet1.jpg Harry Chord.jpg KevinChord.gif Harry-shum-jr-chord-overstreet-9th-teen-vogue-05P66J.jpg Harry-Shum-Jr-and-Chord-Overstreet-at-TAO-LV.jpg Chord Overstreet With Harry Shum Jr.jpg Harry+Shum+Jr+Chord+Overstreet+15th+Annual+pb8FfxDUp3Nl.jpg Sarley.png tumblr_m9svwuSpA31qkog67o1_400.png Chord 231.jpg Chord 232.jpg ChordBMI.jpg ChordBMI2.jpg ChordBMI1.jpg ChordBMI3.jpg ChordMaxim.jpg ChordMaxim1.jpg ChordDonkeyKong.jpg ChordDonkeyKong1.jpg ChordDonkeyKong2.jpg Chord-overstreet-victorias-secret-mlb-04.jpg Sunday overstreet.jpg OMGCHORDISSOCUTE.jpg GleeCastS5BTS ChordOverstreet Twitter.png ChordOverstreet_HomeRunForCory.png Cj3.jpg Cj10.jpg Cj11.jpg Cj5.jpg Cj8.jpg Cj7.jpg Cj6.jpg Cj12.jpg Cj4.jpg con_session20_007.jpg Tumblr mranadqCS01qiicbko1 500 (1).jpg Cutyourdamnhair seriously chord.jpg Lolol jennaandchord.gif Sogoodlooking chordandjenna.jpg normal_CO_002~17.jpg normal_CO_001~20.jpg Tumblr mrfzj1nEY31r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mrfzj1nEY31r4ezfzo2 500.jpg chord.JPG|Stank face! Siblings.jpg Chord's sister.png Chord!.jpg Chord12345.jpg S5 hair.jpg Selfie.jpg Blam guitars.jpg BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg Blaaaaam.png 74e078480f3711e3895222000aaa0568 7.jpg 862ca9660b4311e3b4ef22000a1fbd4d_7.jpg tumblr_msrsyoG3xe1sytt23o1_500.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko9 r2 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko8 r2 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko6 r4 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko3 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko2 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko1 250.jpg BUR1FuqCEAAUSGX.jpg B898e106219811e3918b22000aeb45fa 7.jpg BVOdoE6CMAAhN0w.jpeg longchordoverstreet.png tumblr_mtwmi3qv4H1s0w8f6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtwkk70RDf1sj2ofmo3_500.jpg 1383121_627420850637997_1943173561_n.jpg Tumblr mudeh1M8kD1rwgozyo1 r1 500.png|@kalanafalana @chordoverstreet working it out! … with our fearless steadicam op Andrew Mitchell 3440 726977143998684 685541757 n.jpg|Chord Overstreet with Joe Jonas at the Wallis Annenberg Center For The Performing Arts Inaugural Gala. Chord WIH.jpg Kat and Chord.jpg Chord and Brad.jpg Chord Overstreet Oct.13.jpg Tumblr mvbbzw71b61qc4l9oo1 500.jpg Fb0aa3923ebe11e39d3b22000ab48194 7.jpg halloween.jpg Halloween2.jpg Halloween3.jpg Tumblr mveg2uUn5u1qh82nmo1 500.jpg 5949557241b011e3903222000aeb3edf 8.jpg 866902dc428711e3999e22000a1f8afc 8.jpg Tumblr mvo6eyRsP61r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Chord as a baby.jpg Chord Twitter Oct. 25, 2013 profile pic..jpg Tumblr_mvv8z7y2t91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvva4r9XG11r07vo0o1_500.png|Roar tumblr_mvwr5lrCP81qahp7uo1_r1_500.jpg|Applause tumblr_mvwkv1ZbPM1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Chord and Lily.jpg Chord (5).jpg Throwback!!!.jpg JandC. PJ themed parties .jpg tumblr_mw4krxZHAA1sd5847o1_250.png tumblr_mw4krxZHAA1sd5847o2_250.png tumblr_mw4krxZHAA1sd5847o3_250.png tumblr_mw4krxZHAA1sd5847o4_250.png tumblr_mw4l2nm5Kt1s8xcono1_250.png tumblr_mw4l2nm5Kt1s8xcono3_250.png tumblr_mw8p4xpjqd1qexubto1_1280.jpg Chord throwback.jpg CTwitterpic..jpg tumblr_mwc5uhSQ5l1qcyv1eo1_500.png 1470023 181856358684017 1948772736 n.jpg Lea and Chord musicvideo.jpg CO HG:CF (1).jpg CO HG:CF (2).jpg Chord 90s..jpg Chord and his dad.jpg Chord cowboy theme.jpg Harry and Chord tbt.jpg Chord and his pet squirrel.jpg Chord Dec. Profile pic..jpeg tumblr_mxb8f6ZlBv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxb8f6ZlBv1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Skylar.jpg tumblr_mxol4r47fo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mxti6vQ5JS1qg25zco1 250.gif Tumblr mxti2cljSB1qzmvoio1 250.gif e188b444635411e390ff12de80ce2bd1_8.jpg Lea, Chord, Becca SW/TH Party2.jpg Lea, Chord, Becca SW/TH Party.jpg tumblr_mxm6qrnyy91qk76poo2_1280.png Chordandjacob.jpg M-Chord.jpg Dianna's Instagram pic of Chord.jpg Chord and Darren suit and tie.jpg Tumblr mxzal1RnSF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Chord SW/TH photo booth party.jpg Tumblr my0w2qJ6Sa1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg chorddiva.jpg chordinthecar.jpg chordjoe.jpg chordjoejonas.jpg chordchristmas.jpg 66ca590c6e8e11e38753125b8789c25f 8.jpg tumblr_myhi9d2mAq1rwgozyo1_1280.png Chord 2013 in pics..jpg Chord or Kurt Cobain.jpg Chord and DarrenJan62014.jpg tumblr_mz74rsLfbW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74rsLfbW1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74rsLfbW1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mz6ckukgG71sd5847o1_250.png tumblr_mz6ckukgG71sd5847o3_250.png tumblr_mz6ckukgG71sd5847o2_250.png tumblr_mz6ckukgG71sd5847o4_250.png tumblr_mz6hpz3qTL1qcyv1eo1_500.png tumblr_mz6mojvso31rwgozyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mz6pmuNsVa1qh82nmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzb80ePmK71sytt23o1_500.jpg tumblr_mywbjzAz1Q1qdkvwqo1_500.png tumblr_mzdkk7wPuR1rxyd70o1_500.jpg tumblr_mzdn65JrR11rojy6eo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mze84wWElW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mze84wWElW1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mzf15xVTXi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Chord becca dianna 100.jpg Tumblr mzkgqlqFmK1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkgpj8Nfc1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkeixjk7n1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkdpekcaO1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkgzxqaT61r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkiqmosZJ1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkhtlZszM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Overcriss Hugging Crew Member.png 46c0f712936211e393ed129ac59cc163 8.jpg tumblr_n135msxGu71r9bbs4o4_250.gif tumblr_n135msxGu71r9bbs4o9_250.gif tumblr_n135msxGu71r9bbs4o7_250.gif A877a39a981511e39f7d12fefc9790e3 8.jpg Tumblr n1jdc0GogS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n1m3642iJQ1r9x4rro1 500.png Tumblr n1m4fmgcD61reulpso3 500.jpg Tumblr n1m4fmgcD61reulpso4 500.jpg tumblr_n1thkyHhiM1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Wow chord.jpg tumblr_n27uk9unwj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Dot and Chord.jpg|Chord and Dot at Glee's 100th episode celebration Chord at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Chord on the red carpet for Glee's 100th episode celebration Image ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️.jpg Rtuydh.jpg 9188cf20b47511e3b19d12b91ad31f42 8.jpg Tumblr n364k0nvwm1qzmvoio7 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco4 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco2 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco8 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco3 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco6 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco1 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco5 250.gif Tumblr n3oju7zHKE1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3o7rpAq1x1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg DaLeaStreet 1.jpg DaLeaStreet 2.jpg DaLeaStreet 3.jpg Deleastreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.jpg Deleastreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet2.jpg Tumblr n43kjeoUaU1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg BlTVkKRCIAAXDFs.png Tumblr n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o4 r1 500.jpg Tumblr n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_n43kigRRUq1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg BlTcLePCEAAnTCS.png 5758bc52c50011e38e140002c954fdce_8.jpg 10305071 786275541385065 7218488155525254249 n.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o9 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhuxf3FE1qc0tt0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5izzcypVn1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg chorday0.jpg chorday1.jpg chorday2.jpg chorday3.jpg chorday4.jpg chorday5.jpg chorday6.jpg 10358434_665585900180128_2051620386_n.jpg 10354402_1422449341358703_1039278926_n.jpg 1172966_1861713820634051_1175243852_n.jpg 927972_787551411255921_1747798905_n.jpg 10349831_1505611432992211_185401821_a.jpg 10354549_255289474674208_1964625711_n.jpg 926183_720941884614843_1356742579_n.jpg 923999_1458703194376367_1310945153_n.jpg 10499240_730255437016732_2027660843_a.jpg 10424541_290165761157842_720786506_a.jpg 925518_1508857149325723_840717437_n.jpg 10518107_1471868973057883_337705886_n.jpg tumblr_n8pi2yJ9hO1tynbjdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n8mskxDgaW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Talented AND nice.jpg Tumblr nbcfkjYlRM1s8xcono1 500.jpg tumblr_na6awkxQsI1tynbjdo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_na6awkxQsI1tynbjdo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_na6awkxQsI1tynbjdo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_na6awkxQsI1tynbjdo6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_na66ve9rFJ1tynbjdo1_500.png tumblr_naqxww7L2f1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxww7L2f1tynbjdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxww7L2f1tynbjdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxww7L2f1tynbjdo5_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxww7L2f1tynbjdo6_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxww7L2f1tynbjdo7_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxk1GpoX1tynbjdo4_500.jpg tumblr_naqxk1GpoX1tynbjdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxk1GpoX1tynbjdo5_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxk1GpoX1tynbjdo7_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxk1GpoX1tynbjdo9_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxk1GpoX1tynbjdo10_1280.jpg tumblr_naqxk1GpoX1tynbjdo6_1280.jpg tumblr_na2h05CVes1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_n9y6u8wHy81tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_nag6l4YKqD1qksqbao1_500.jpg tumblr_nahrfdOG7q1t1sdjco1_500.png tumblr_nahqebuL7S1tynbjdo1_500.png 10684246_335781833270350_622262210_n.jpg Old_man_underwear.jpg 10665911_677246012351246_848551820_n.jpg tumblr_nblyutTEoi1tynbjdo1_500.png Tumblr nbn5bwqSaR1tynbjdo1 500.png tumblr_nbpv0pDx2r1s8xcono1_500.jpg tumblr_nbpv5zDykZ1s8xcono1_500.jpg tumblr_nbpn3jCBMG1tynbjdo1_r1_500.jpg BxyAF0FIIAA2mcI.jpg Tumblr nc89p6ljaS1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Darren, chord n hitch tweet 30.9.14.jpg 1970753_701472619934577_775619166181329877_n.jpg 10387605_701472246601281_677458115177449826_n.jpg 10411934_701472219934617_5009125481913908855_n.jpg 10646718_701472503267922_6227768753331372055_n.jpg 10629633_701472476601258_3774175773219849724_n.jpg 1781402_701473219934517_3579221634670036718_o.jpg 10676348_701473499934489_626067918635784812_n.jpg 1926819_701473633267809_8091094735812123897_n.jpg 1965575_701473573267815_1520049305324009427_o.jpg 10252117_700967033318469_3152118260536571997_n.jpg 10626785_700966983318474_3457449652605770571_n.jpg 10668811_700966516651854_876365312548661638_o.jpg 10712783_700968936651612_480229295322778023_n.jpg 10177346_700966719985167_8670151659168611869_n.jpg 1658205_700966239985215_1708271850397559570_o.jpg 993820_700966243318548_6863175833507186896_n.jpg 1398197_700967169985122_1182204624490428795_o.jpg 10440839_700966956651810_7203360446331669208_n.jpg 10536580_700968859984953_2015836619874213361_o.jpg 10470175_700967336651772_7951662670931512505_o.jpg tumblr_ncvylrLGQy1tynbjdo2_r1_1280.jpg 10475483_702993706449135_6839229405472315264_o.jpg 10482033_702994526449053_2734824680935057674_n.jpg 1604836_702993553115817_6109317616000493923_n.jpg 10646682_702994633115709_8619367616939318666_n.jpg 10689469_702993793115793_883509979508256022_n.jpg 10700290_702993229782516_8036088949313749778_o.jpg 10644173_702993399782499_4998491878425022007_o.jpg 10679678_702993529782486_6043047738942915319_o.jpg 10530902_702994766449029_2244622967643232919_n.jpg 10700126_702993306449175_4412028593873260755_o.jpg 10679935_702994576449048_8486554496257816082_o.jpg 10154184_702993609782478_1121568301562433440_n.jpg tumblr_nd3vmrxhHR1rwgozyo1_500.jpg 1959366_704551972959975_2187360028574688172_n.jpg 10675704_704551696293336_4143367573646381214_n.jpg 1794624_704551929626646_5836506965660566300_n.jpg 10665062_704551969626642_3836305786056071880_n.jpg 1469769_704552056293300_6069148641176918020_n.jpg 10294427_704524566296049_7390642174848241629_n.jpg Daleastreet.jpg tumblr_nd791ec5W31tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_nda6k6lsrn1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ndbe8xYovu1tynbjdo1_500.jpg 10702157_706432269438612_8721872809900958873_n.jpg 10406794_707495382665634_6721234965378189717_n.jpg Chord&Oreo.jpeg tumblr_ndrgxq2ZFC1tynbjdo3_250.jpg tumblr_ndrgxq2ZFC1tynbjdo2_250.jpg tumblr_ndrgxq2ZFC1tynbjdo4_250.jpg tumblr_ndrgxq2ZFC1tynbjdo1_250.jpg tumblr_ndv35at0fI1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ndwguvSKuf1s8xcono1_500.jpg 10403267_711916992223473_4170731330995999630_n.png 1901730_711928438888995_2402665733740098727_n.jpg 1957941_711928328889006_2874898076735892181_o.jpg 10325277_711928258889013_6036115343707396543_n.jpg 10733748_711928178889021_662654694538593567_o.jpg tumblr_ndyi5nOnkI1rwgozyo1_500.png Tumblr ndykktYVGe1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ndypw9cReD1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ndz0h7Lw0u1tynbjdo1_500.jpg 1979583 712381832176989 8656944050566868280 n.png 1890522_712671938814645_8757506761552655027_o.jpg 1782451_712672862147886_3485599667995804262_o.jpg 1900136_712671925481313_8856912077263211691_n.jpg 10347090 712808192134353 3757511207264913985 n.png 10408946_712672845481221_3094444851180171275_n.jpg 10669253_712673092147863_2350172645567167609_o.jpg 10679519_712672995481206_2328898762166920066_o.jpg 10614212_712672285481277_973827723721572567_n.jpg 10402775_712727282142444_7791492385658355546_n.jpg 10430417_712672215481284_7861920861279936099_n.jpg 10648951_712672755481230_557683529623210863_o.jpg 10441009_713281482087024_4666289941334765106_n.jpg 10628829_713281425420363_1676043178039638030_o.jpg 10341421_713281635420342_2604133333989426374_n.jpg 10658756_713281318753707_4902879372372012841_o.jpg 10472818_713281228753716_7019033909283400832_o.jpg Chord&Derek.png Tumblr ndir9eBzze1tynbjdo1 r1 1280.jpg 10665754 714867018595137 2670659284634284548 n.jpg Tumblr ne8nqjDGz91tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne8ob7r6YW1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ne9xf3z0JM1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ne9xf3z0JM1tynbjdo2_1280.jpg B1PA06eCYAAcBzj.jpg Tumblr neabtzevsL1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr nebcenQROD1tynbjdo4 250.jpg 10659271_715608521854320_7088857819865969700_n.jpg 10354932_715608185187687_154029098211388631_n.jpg 10246266_715608698520969_388441421140417732_n.jpg 1472100_715608718520967_2805791749514395503_n.jpg 10685673_715608191854353_1086446572733400033_n.jpg 10702236_715608281854344_2268944325610473704_n.jpg 11590_715608285187677_4478656216343709051_n.jpg 10653658_715608395187666_4034377027631551645_n.jpg 1450199_718830078198831_4472529901021873413_n.png B1ySMimIEAAsxcj.png Tumblr nemy4ftTWU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nengs5AyGk1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg 1510547_720977961317376_8720564340672119046_n.jpg 10629622_720979224650583_9167851340909328773_n.jpg 10644871_721286217953217_718194480632996558_n.png 10802062_721287547953084_3098504934281521455_n.png Tumblr new3wxykzF1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr newk2da4XH1s8xcono1 1280.jpg tumblr_newipqPSdX1tynbjdo1_500.jpg B2TIfwTCAAEiLw7.jpg large.jpg B2RpTifIIAAjpEL.jpg B2MAU4QCMAEyfWL.jpg 1490794_722664711148701_3245797276338706104_o.jpg 10733434_722664904482015_759730619120346177_o.jpg 10408563_722665161148656_853296964888247163_n.jpg 10712611_722665074481998_3871550559988232640_o.jpg 10750159_722665194481986_5244713004701085612_o.jpg 150145_722665651148607_505139497838942102_n.jpg 1517513_723958744352631_1044391611455520204_n.jpg 10354242_723964151018757_7837990850237558044_n.png Tumblr nf5d3t6RwW1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg 10442891_724027484345757_4655473161134155757_n.jpg 10384025_723787111036461_299970660939062231_n.png Videos Get Lucky Friday Night Chord Overstreet - "Birthday Suit" Chord Overstreet vocal range G 2 - G 5 FIRST LISTEN Chord Overstreet - Beautiful Girl (Official) 10things Glee - Where's Chord Darren Criss and Chord Overstreet - Heroes - Nashville (6 6 13) Glee Star Chord Going for The Packers Tonight Tonight Chord Overstreet- Stronger References Category:Actors